


Let It Snow

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: 12 Days of Oneshots [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, jack frost action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn and Louis are brothers and Zayn is Ed Ember and Louis is Jack Frost and Louis really doesn't like the pushy barista so he plans to mess with him every time he sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late (it's still the 16th here so hush) but this has been my fave oneshot to write so far so I hope you guys enjoy it as well <33

In all honestly they shouldn’t even be brothers. 

How did ice and fire even go together anyways? Zayn always figured it was some sort of mishap at the hospital while Louis preferred to see the darker side of things and said that there had to be some cheating going on. Good thing they never saw their parents anyways. That was the perks of you know, being immortal and stuff.

“I hate this time of year.” Louis growls as he sinks lower into the couch while Zayn just rolls his eyes from the opposite side.

“You just hate working. Do I need to thaw out that heart of yours again?” Zayn smirks and Louis just glares at him.

“Last time you tried you were out for a week.”

“It’s always worth a shot.” Zayn winks.

“I hate you.”

“You are such a scrooge. I shouldn’t even be walking around but I love Christmas!”

“You just like it because you aren’t making sure they’re snow lying on the ground for those ungrateful kids.”

“No, I just have to make sure that someone melts that snow.” Zayn rolls his eyes again.

“I think I’d rather have that job.”

“Oh come on Lou, just go do it.” Zayn flicks a flame at him which catches him on the cheek and he hisses, jumping back.

“I hate you.” He mutters again as he slowly gets up, a light frosted footprint left in his wake.

“Turn that frown upside down!” Zayn calls after him and he just flips him off as he makes his way through the door and into the slightly chilly air. It was just barely fall and he and Zayn were switching off when it came to the weather. It was of course his turn. Figures.

He closes his eyes and instantly a swirl of snow forms around him. He begins to walk down the hill, but not before he sees Zayn in the window blowing him a kiss. He just flips him off and grumbles to himself. He’s never really enjoyed doing his job, especially after seeing all those movies about him. He was not some ridiculous blue skinned elf thing with a horrible hat with a jingle bell on the end. He looks just like all the rest of the humans, minus his piercing blue eyes that aren’t exactly natural.

Jack Frost they called him. 

He hated it.

He was supposed to be this jolly creature that would breathe on the windows of houses and create delicate frost on the glass.

Seriously?

He was responsible for the deadly snowstorms when he got worked up and pissed off. Why would they think he was some stupid elf thing? 

He scowled as he walked down the hill, snow falling hard in his wake. He was powerful god dammit. Everyone thought Zayn was the more powerful one but snow could be just as bad. Louis stopped moving and just glared at the city below him. With a powerful gust, the snow rushed toward the twinkling lights and he walked back up the hill toward the house.

“Well that was quick.” Zayn raises and eyebrow.

“Not in the mood to make it neat.” He grumbles, plopping back down on the couch and Zayn sighs loudly. “No, don’t you start. You do the same thing when spring rolls around.” He holds up a finger and Zayn shuts his mouth.

“Fair enough. But you really should think about—“

Louis turns to him with a look so icy, frost beings to form on Zayn’s jacket.

“Okay, okay sheesh. Are you coming into town with me tomorrow?”

“Well I gotta do my job don’t I?” Louis snaps and Zayn just chuckles.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

*

“Take it easy okay? I don’t want to have to do more work.” Louis whispers to Zayn as they walk down the street. Neither are wearing jackets or anything remotely warm while everyone walking around them are bundled up. It’s rather pointless for Louis since he’s cold and Zayn’s got his own heat to keep him warm. In fact there’s melted footprints behind him.

“You’re so sad.” Zayn shakes his head as he opens the door for Louis to walk inside the coffee shop that Zayn frequents (that Louis never goes because ew, people). 

Zayn waits for him to look over the menu and Louis sighs loudly.

“Not a fan?” A voice interrupts his thoughts and his head snaps towards the source. It’s the barista behind the counter with a hideous visor and curly hair that looks like it needs a deep condition. 

“Of coffee? No.” He narrows his eyes and Zayn clears his throat behind him and gives him a look. The boy just looks at the two of them, obviously amused. 

“Well we have pastries or hot chocolate.”

“What makes you think I want your baked goods?” Louis growls, stepping forward and Zayn reaches out to pull him back by the collar of his shirt.

“Down boy.” 

The boy laughs at that and looks at Zayn, ignoring Louis who grits his teeth. How rude. 

“I’ll just have black coffee and he’ll have a blueberry muffin.”

Louis frowns but Zayn just winks and him and the boy behind the counter smirks. He already doesn’t like him.

“There you go Zayn.” The boy hands him the coffee and muffin along with his change and Louis’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Wait you know him?” He looks at Zayn, accusingly and Zayn just shrugs.

“Well yeah, while you’ve been sulking I’ve been coming here.” Zayn looks back at the boy. “That’s Harry.”

Harry gives him a little wiggle of his finger and that same smirk is still on his face. Louis mumbles a few choice words under his breath as he snatches his blueberry muffin from Zayn and goes to find them a table.

“I don’t like him.” He mutters as Zayn sits down across from him.

“Why, because he wasn’t a saint to you?”

“I am a paying customer okay, he should be considerate. I could find out where he lives and make his roof collapse from snow.” Louis bites into his muffin with annoyance and god dammit this is a good muffin.

“You are so irrational sometimes Lou.” Zayn sighs.

“Shut up and drink your death in a cup.”

“Alright heart of ice.” Zayn chuckles and sips his coffee while Louis can’t help but sneak another glance at Harry who’s helping another customer. Louis blinks and scowls once more, hunching down as frost beings to form around the tiny shop and other customers clutch at their coats. “Lou…” Zayn warns and he hadn’t even realized he was doing it but once he did he got an evil look in his eye. With a single thought he makes the coffee that Harry’s pouring freeze mid-pour and the boy looks at it in alarm. Zayn shakes his head and snaps his fingers and the coffee beings to pour once more, leaving Harry to think he’s crazy.

“You’re no fun.” Louis sticks out his tongue.

“You need to get out more.”

“That’s not my definition of fun. Mine is sulking and figuring out ways to make people have a miserable winter.”

“Okay Grinch.” Zayn takes another sip and Louis just smiles happily because while people think that Jack Frost is some happy-go-lucky Christmas elf thing, he’s pretty sure that the Grinch was totally based on the true him.

“That’s not until I hear the Whos singing from on top of my mountain.” Louis chuckles mainly to himself as he takes another bite of the muffin.

“You are so lame.” Zayn sighs as he sips again. Music starts to come through the speakers and Louis freezes while Zayn’s eyes go wide. “Louis…” He warns as Louis’s hands clench tightly and he stands so fast that his chair knocks to the floor with a loud crash.

“I hate Christmas!” He yowls as he storms out, Zayn rushing after him, calling his name. He doesn’t even look at Harry who he knows probably has a bewildered look on his face or a really amused one. Either way he’s not sticking around to find out. 

As he steps out into the air, the temperature drops almost instantly and little flurries begin to form.

“Louis! What the hell?” Zayn snaps at him, his eyes sparking.

“It’s only November, I should not be hearing Christmas songs already.” He spits, hunching over as he beings to walk back to their house on the hill.

“You don’t have to be a child about it.” Zayn hisses, following him and Louis just rolls his eyes.

“I don’t want to deal with Mariah Carey okay?” Louis grumbles as he walks ahead of Zayn, the flurries coming down harder. “Let me just have my snowstorm in peace.”

“You are insufferable.”

“Just wait till it’s actually Christmas time babe.” Louis looks behind him and winks.

*

It’s the time of year where Zayn’s slightly miserable and Louis is actually in his own element, literately. 

“I’m thinking a nice dusting of snow tomorrow morning,” Louis muses to himself as he leans against the counter, his fingertips creating patterns of cold on the marble and Zayn just glares at him under the bundles of coats.

“I hate you.”

“Hmm you say that every year Z and I always get the feeling that you don’t mean it.” Louis grins happily because he’s actually in a good mood. It’s December and he finally gets to let loose for a good three months and he’s not about to hold back. Zayn unfortunately gets the short end of the stick because even with being Ed Ember himself, he’s still not a match for Louis when he really gets going.

“Just don’t go too crazy yet okay? It’s not even Christmas. It’s only the 12th of December.” Zayn mutters and Louis chuckles to himself. 

“I think I’m going into town today.” Louis hops the stool and Zayn’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“Yeah, might check up on that guy, what was his name? Harvey?” Louis hums to himself as he walks towards the door. Zayn jerks around with his eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare mess with him Lou. He’s human, he can’t take the cold like I can.” Zayn warns gruffly and Louis just rolls his eyes.

“Relax Zaynie, I’m just going to say hello. Badger him a bit. Lord knows that I can’t do that with you.” He says as he blows Zayn a cold kiss that leaves a mark on his cheek and walks out the door towards the town. The air is cold and he smiles happily. He’s never truly happy unless the cold circles him like a hug. He makes his way down the hill where he can see the tiny people bustling about buying gifts on their Saturday off and he can see them bundled up. It brings him joy.

The coffee shop is still open when he gets there and he opens the door. It jingles and sure enough Harry looks up from wiping down the counter. Louis has come here a few more times since he first saw the barista and all the times he was a pain in the ass to the boy but Harry seemed like a good sport. At least he hadn’t been thrown out. 

“Hello Louis.” Harry says in a cold voice that could almost rival his own. Louis leans against the counter and smiles sweetly at him.

“Hello Harvey.”

“Harry.” The boy corrects with a glare and Louis brushes him off with a wave. “Are you going to buy something?”

“Hmm…I dunno should I?” He muses and Harry sighs loudly and Louis doesn’t know why, it’s not like there’s anyone else here.

“You have been coming here for a while and each time I have to ask you to actually buy something.” Harry said in a steely voice that makes the corners of Louis’s mouth curl up.

“Is someone angry?” He asks in a little pout.

“God what is your problem?” Harry snaps and throws his rag on the counter in annoyance. “I’m about to close and you come waltzing in here like you’re some gift from heaven.” Louis shrugs because he kind of is a gift from heaven. 

“You’re fun to mess with.” He examines his fingernails and Harry growls.

“And you’re immature. Now buy something or get out.”

Louis looks up in an unamused way. “That’s no way to treat a customer.” 

Harry scoffs. “You’re a horrible customer.”

Louis leans forward and his eyes flash white sparks dangerously. “I really don’t think you know who you’re talking to.”

Harry’s face slowly changes to nervousness and he steps back a bit. “Well you still need to buy something…” He trails off and Louis’s eyes go back to the same unnatural blue.

“Give me a muffin then.”

*

It’s a week till Christmas and Louis has been piling on the snow thickly. 

“You’re sulking.” Zayn mutters from under his layers of clothing. The house is one bad mood away from having icicles dangling from the ceiling.

“No I’m not.” Louis snaps.

Zayn just gives him a look. “Would you go talk to him or something?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Louis sniffs.

“Please for the love of all things good if you do not talk to him I’m going to freeze to death.” Zayn shivers and Louis’s face softens slightly. “I know that you don’t like being the bigger man but do this for me. And for you because I know that you like him. I haven’t seen this bad of a winter since that guy you had an affection for back in the 1800s.”

“Okay fine.” Louis stands and slams the door behind him. Okay so maybe he does like Harry a little bit. And he’s pretty sure that Harry likes him too but he’s not about to jump his chances.

He makes his way into the coffee shop and he’s pretty sure he’s eyes have deceived him because it almost looks like Harry’s happy to see him. He sighs to himself and walks up to the counter.

“Are you going to be a bitch today?” Harry cocks his head with a slight smile on his face.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He mutters, not looking Harry in the eyes. 

“What?” He looks at Harry and he looks shocked.

“Tomorrow, plans?” Louis repeats and Harry shakes his head. “Good, meet me at the park at 7.”

And then he leaves.

*

There’s a slow descent of flurries in the air when he walks up to Harry who’s sitting on one of the park benches. He’s wrapped up in a jacket and watching the snow fall down and Louis smiles softly.

“Hello.” He says when he walks up, making Harry jump but the boy smiles.

“Hey.”

“You actually came.”

“Well you left in a rush so I was curious.” Harry shrugs, blushing slightly, making his already pink cheeks even pinker and Louis bites his lip. “So what are we going to do?”

Louis smiles to himself. “I have a few ideas.” He takes Harry’s hand and pulls him up from the bench and leads him towards the pond that he may or may not have frozen before meeting him at the park. He stops in front of it and Harry looks at him, confused.

“What is this?”

Louis holds up skates. “This would be skating.” And Harry’s face brightens and he takes his pair. Louis is the first on the ice and helps Harry on the slick surface. “You do know how to skate right?” He looks at Harry who seems more than wobbly.

“Oh yeah.” Harry brushes him off and tries to skate forward but instead falls on his butt making Louis burst out in laughter. “Oi help me up.” Harry snaps and Louis skates towards him and holds out a hand for Harry to take. 

“Very smooth.” Louis winks and Harry rolls his eyes but keeps his hand in Louis’s as he leads them around the pond. They skate in silence for a while and it’s nice with the deafening silence from the snow.

“Why did you ask me here Louis?” Harry asks after a while and Louis freezes.

“Um…” He fumbles to figure out a snarky comeback and Harry just smiles softly at him. 

“I like you too.”

Louis stops and Harry almost topples forward but Louis catches him. “Wait you like me? Why? I mean I’m an ass and I’m moody and—“

“And you’re funny and you always made my day whenever you came in.” Harry shrugs shyly.

“But…you don’t want me.” Louis shakes his head.

Harry’s face falls. “Why? I’m sure I can deal with your mood swings.”

“No, that’s not it…it’s…well it’s complicated.” Louis looks away.

“How can it be complicated?” Harry laughs. “I mean it’s not like you’re going to go away any time soon right? We can try or..something.”

Louis closes his eyes because he knew he shouldn’t have gotten involved with a human. He knew he should have kept his heart away from the outside world because it never ends well. 

“I’m sorry Harry, this was a mistake.” He shakes his head and breaks Harry’s grasp as the boy sputters behind him.

Louis doesn’t look back because he knows if he does he won’t have the will power to walk away.

*

“Dammit Lou what the hell did you do?” Zayn growls from under the mound of blankets as Louis slams the door.

“He’s a human Zayn! This can’t work!” Louis yells, snow swirling around him in anger.

Zayn’s eyes widen but then soften and he moves from under the pile to sit up. “He told you that he liked you didn’t he?”

“Yeah he did and I stopped this before I got in too deep and had to see another human that I love die.” Louis snaps and he just wants scream.

“You love him?” Zayn asks softly.

“Probably if I had stuck around.” Louis rubs his forehead and sighs, the swirling snow slowing to a lazy descent. 

“What’s wrong with a little love?”

“What’s wrong is when I see them lowered into a grave and I wish I could have blood rushing through my veins so I could be right there next to them.” Louis whispers and Zayn opens his arms instantly and Louis curls up against him.

“You don’t have to be so hard on yourself. If you show him who you really are, he’ll understand.” Zayn murmurs against his forehead and Louis sighs again.

“But they always run away.”

“Maybe this one is different.” 

*

“Harry?” Louis asks hesitantly to the boy who’s rummaging around under the counter. Harry bumps his head and hisses before looking up at him and scowling.

“What do you want Louis?” Harry’s voice is ice cold and he almost gets shivers.

“Um…when are you on a break?”

“Why? So you can leave me again?” Harry hisses.

“Well I just wanted to show you why I left.” Louis shrugs and bites his lip.

Harry stares at him for a moment and then he body seems to crumple. “Fine.” He comes around the counter, calling out to the other barista that he’s taking his break. “This better be good.”

Louis leads him back to the park that’s empty before turning around. “I want you to know that I really wanted to stay, but I was afraid of getting to invested in this.” He motions between the two of them. Harry arches an eyebrow, unamused. “Okay fine.” Louis snaps. “Stand back and I’ll show you why.”

Harry backs up and Louis closes his eyes. He can feel the bite of the winter’s cold swirl around him and it’s comfortable to him, it’s home. He opens his eyes and they flash white sparks like before and Harry’s eyes are as wide as he looks at the snow swirling around them.

“What are you…?” Harry trials off and Louis smiles.

“This is what I do. This is what I was made for.” 

“But…but you’re making snow…” Harry rambles and Louis laughs.

“Yeah I am. I think you know me better as Jack Frost?”

“Oh no…Jack Frost is a legend! There’s no such thing!” Harry shakes his head in disbelief.

“And Zayn is Ed Ember, he makes your summer.” Louis grins and Harry buts a hand to his head as Louis makes the snow stop and flutter to the ground.

“But why…why did this mean you had to leave me?” Harry asks and Louis swallows.

“Because you’re human and I’m not.”

“So?”

“Because you will die and I won’t.” Louis adds and Harry realizes what he’s getting at.

“Have you had others that…died?” Harry asks softly.

Louis nods and Harry bites his lip.

“I understand if you don’t want to at least try.” Harry says slowly after a moment but then steps forward and takes Louis’s hand. He shivers at the touch of the boy’s warmth and looks into those green eyes. “But I would really like it if you did.”

Louis leans up and places a light kiss on Harry who seems surprised at first but then melts into it. They break apart and Louis nods.

“Okay.”

And so they kissed again with a swirl of snow surrounding them and Louis for once was actually happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumbr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) ;D


End file.
